


Severance Pay

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, animatronic rape, guilty dirty pleasure, this is pure trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone Guy has had it with his job, so he quits and takes Foxy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Mike had listened to the man’s plea over the phone and as soon as he had finished his shift, he went into the spare parts room and began to look into the costumes that were supposed to be empty. It was horrifying to him as he found the man inside a golden Freddy costume, stuffed inside just as he had predicted. Luckily enough, there wasn’t a great deal of crossbeams or other parts inside the suit (it was more like a costume) and the man was more stuck than he was injured. It took several of the sharper kitchen knives to cut the man free, and then Mike used the first aid kit to patch up the wounds he did have. He gave him some water and food and a change of clothing.

The man thanked him profusely and seemed to be mostly well, save for the injuries and the wild look in his eyes. He got up and grabbed a roll of duct tape and headed out into the restaurant area.

“What are you doing?” Mike asked as he hurried to follow the man. “Shouldn't we call the police or something?”

“You can if you want,” the man replied as he headed for Pirate’s Cove, “but as of right now I am quitting and am taking my severance pay.”

The man whipped open the purple curtains to expose Foxy the Pirate Fox, who stood frozen in his early morning pose. With a loud ripping noise the man pulled out a length of the duct tape and wrapped it around the fox’s closed mouth. He again pulled out more and wrapped it around Foxy’s upper body, strapping his arms to his sides. Then with a strength that was partially adrenaline fueled, he picked up the animatronic and slung it over his shoulder before carrying it out to his car.

As he loaded Foxy into the passenger side of the car, Mike just stared. He didn’t know what was going through the man’s mind, but he didn’t try to stop him, not after what the poor man had gone through. If this was some kind of catharsis for him, Mike wouldn’t deny him it. After all, the management would eventually find out on their own and they could handle things themselves. They didn’t pay Mike enough for him to deal with this on any level. The young man watched as the other drove out of the parking lot, one animatronic trussed up in the seat next to him. For a moment he thought he almost saw Foxy’s eyes move before the car screeched away.

***

It was still very early when he arrived at his apartment and hardly anyone was awake. He threw a blanket over Foxy before he hoisted him up again over his shoulder and carried him into his apartment. The man brought the fox into his bedroom and stood him in front of the end of his bed.

He pushed the fox’s upper body over the foot of the bed and pressed his face into the mattress, impressing upon him that he should not move from that spot. Then he kicked Foxy’s legs apart before grabbing his broom from the corner of the room. He broke the wooden pole apart from the bristles and pressed the long stick against the metal ankles of Foxy’s feet. Using the duct tape, he secured the pole to the metal, which kept Foxy’s legs spread far apart and also made it harder for him to try and leverage up off the bed.

He stepped back and admired his handiwork, watched as Foxy tested his bonds and struggled from side to side. There was only one more thing he needed to do before the scene before him was perfect. He opened up his nightstand drawer and removed an object that was shaped liked a flashlight but was made of far more softer material. It was cleverly called a “fleshlight” and although he had never tried it before, he knew it would be perfect for what he had planned.

A pair of scissors, a needle and thread found their way into a pile next to the fleshlight, all of which were laid out on the bed next to Foxy’s backside. He lifted up the fox’s tail and felt the area beneath it. As he suspected, there was a section that was merely fur covered foam that did not contain any endoskeleton or gears or parts. He picked up the scissors and carefully began to cut a hole in the fur under the tail area. There was no sound from Foxy, so he felt better that he was not hurting the creature. After removing the circle of fur, he cut into the foam, deep enough so that the fleshlight would be able to rest snugly in the hole. Once it was placed inside, he sewed the intact fur closer around the cylinder so that the foam was once again covered. When he was done, he leered at the result of his handiwork. It looked as though Foxy had a soft pink vagina underneath his slowly swishing tail. He couldn’t wait to sink into the waiting hole and grab onto the soft red fur as he pounded into the bound fox beneath him.


	2. Two

Foxy made muffled noises from behind his closed mouth. The man wasn’t sure if they were the phrases the animatronic spoke on a regular basis or if the fox was actually trying to communicate with new words. Perhaps he would cut the tape away from the fox’s mouth to find out in the near future, but he didn’t trust him enough to do so right away. Besides, he desperately wanted to see how well he had made the animatronic into the fuckable creature he had dreamed about for so long.

He pulled his cock out from his pants; he was already hard and his tip leaked as he took in the sight before him. Using his pre come, he coated his hardness and made himself slick, before he lined up with the soft opening of Foxy’s new hole. He slid in slowly and moaned as the device sucked him inside its soft folds. The fox’s tail swung frantically from side to side, which left a soft caress wherever it brushed. The man bent over Foxy’s back and grabbed handfuls of red fur in his fists as he pistoned in and out at a brutal pace.

“I’m sorry if this isn’t as enjoyable for you as it is for me,” he panted into Foxy’s ear. “But perhaps we can find some way for you to feel good as well. After all, you’ve learned a lot more than I would have ever imagined…”

Foxy tossed his head back and forth, almost like he did feel something from the man’s ministrations. It was an intoxicating thought and the man found himself quickly coming to the edge of his orgasm. He muffled his yell against the fox’s back as he came hard, fists balled tightly in the fur as he pumped one final time and completely spent himself inside the other.

After several moments of catching his breath, he finally released his grip on the fox’s back and pulled himself slowly out. He lifted the lush tail up and off to the side as he grabbed a corner of the blanket from the bed. He gave the fox’s backside a cursory cleaning, just to make sure he wouldn’t get come in the fur of that beautiful tail. 

As he backed up, he looked again at Foxy’s prone form, who seemed almost to be shuddering. He gently ran his hand across the fox’s head and back in a comforting manner. He made a mental note that he would have to clean him up more thoroughly and then get him into a comfortable position. It wouldn’t be wise to let him loose just yet, but maybe, just maybe, that was something that could happen in the near future...


	3. Three

The man lovingly cleaned the hole he had just finished fucking. Foxy squirmed under the careful ministrations, as though he was able to feel something. After he finished, he maneuvered Foxy up into a standing position. He cut the duct tape from the fox’s ankles and removed the wooden pole before guiding him down onto the bed. Foxy looked up at him and his expression looked almost like he was pleading. It was this look that led to the man’s decision to remove the restraint from around his mouth. Foxy worked his jaw a moment before he attempted to speak. A burst of static was followed by the pirate’s familiar voice.

“This is what ye be wanting from ol’ Foxy?” he asked.

The man was slightly shocked at the unique speech from the animatronic. He would have been more surprised if he hadn’t already known that the fox and the others were capable of thinking and freely moving.

“Yes,” the man answered the question honestly. “You’ve been my favorite for a long time. I can’t explain why I desire you, but I do, and now you belong to me.”

Foxy looked as if he were thinking that over. “What parts have ye added to me? I feel...different. When ye were inside of me, I could feel something. It was not...unpleasant.”

“You could feel that?!” The man exclaimed. “But how…???”

“We...adapt. We can accept modifications to our bodies and integrate them into our systems,” Foxy explained. “We become able to feel. But I do not know how such things are possible. We just are how we are.”

“So you can feel this?” The man asked as he plunged two fingers inside the pink folds. Foxy threw his head back and made a noise that sounded almost like a moan.

“Aye, I feel it in me circuits, there be a charge…” The fox had trouble describing it further in words.

The man smiled as he withdrew his fingers. Perhaps this discovery would turn out to be very advantageous. After all, if he could pleasure Foxy while pleasuring himself, it would be his dream come true.


	4. Four

The man sat on the edge of the bed and went back to exploring Foxy’s hole with his fingers. The fox spread his legs wider and moaned. There was a faint sizzling sound emanating from Foxy, like the sound of electricity flowing from circuit to circuit.

“So you feel this?” The man asked him, as he pumped his fingers in and out.

“Aye,” Foxy replied, “I’m building up a charge...don’t...don’t stop…”

The man began to pump harder and scissored his fingers as well as he tried to see how high he could get Foxy’s charge to build. It fascinated him to see the animatronic acting like a human in response to pleasure. The sizzling noise became louder before Foxy suddenly seized up. He froze in place for a moment, mouth wide open, and the man could feel sparks of electricity at his fingertips. Seconds later the fox collapsed against the mattress and faint tendrils of smoke drifted up and out from his seams. The man gently removed his fingers.

“What happened?” The man asked excitedly.

“The charge...grew too large...then burst throughout all of me circuits…” the fox tried to explain. “It was like fire, but it felt good...I could feel it…”

“Amazing,” the man said as he felt himself starting to grow erect once again. This was indeed a dream come true. He pushed Foxy until he was face down on the bed. Even though he didn’t feel as threatened by the animatronic as before, Foxy still had those very sharp teeth. Better to be cautious for now. He then spread Foxy’s legs and mounted the fox before he plunged his cock into the well used hole.

This time both of them built up to a release as the man fucked Foxy hard and fast. When he came, he once again felt a lick of an electric current as the fox’s charge surged throughout Foxy’s body. It made his orgasm feel even more intense than the last one. After he pumped out the last of his come, and Foxy came down from his surge, he reluctantly withdrew himself. He would have to clean everything up once again, but he didn’t care.

The man watched as Foxy closed his eyes and slowly swished his tail back and forth in a contented rhythm. He would have to figure out what to do next. It was an option to simply keep the fox bound and at hand for whenever he wanted to use him, but that idea was not as appealing as it was before. If he could be sure that the fox wouldn’t try to kill him if he were loose, things would be infinitely easier and even more pleasurable...


	5. Five

“Foxy? I need to ask you a question and I need an honest answer, can you do that?” The man asked, hoping that the animatronics weren’t able to lie.

Foxy lifted his head slightly and looked at the man. “Foxy be an honest captain, always has,” he replied.

“Do you...do you still have the desire to kill me?” The man came right to the point.

“Kill you?” Foxy sounded confused.

“Well, you and the others did stuff me in a suit that I was stuck in for several days. Plus, if there had been more crossbeams and metal parts inside the suit, I would have been cut up more and bled to death.”

“We did that to ye? I know we put a wayward endoskeleton back into its skin, as that is the rules, but I don’t remember…”

The man suddenly had a realization. “Foxy, how do you see me now? What am I? Am I an endoskeleton?”

“No,” the fox replied, “ye be a human adult. Endoskeletons only show up at night in our restaurant.”

“And do you,” the man continued, “desire to place me inside of an animatronic suit?”

“No, those are the rules in our restaurant. I have to follow the rules of wherever I am. But I do not know the rules of this place...what be they?”

The man paused and realized exactly what Foxy had told him. It was only in the restaurant that the animatronics saw the night guards as unsuited endoskeletons in the after hours when no humans should be there. The rules of the place dictated that there should be no unsuited endoskeletons around, therefore the attempts at stuffing guards in suits. But here, outside of the restaurant, Foxy could see him only as human and better yet, he had to follow whatever rules the man decided to put forth.

“I will write them up for you. You will follow them all, yes?” The man needed to be sure.

“Aye,” Foxy replied. “It is in our very code to obey.”

The man rummaged around and found some large sheets of white paper and a black permanent marker. He sat down at a table and thought carefully about what rules he would want and need Foxy to follow. NO KILLING was an obvious one, but he also had to place limits on where the animatronic could go, what he could do and best of all, what he would be expected to do. The man decided to take his time in writing out the perfect list...


	6. Six

It took him about an hour to write out a list of rules that covered two sheets of paper. He felt that he covered the most important things, namely those that would keep him alive. The rules were as follows:

NO KILLING OF ANY HUMAN BEINGS  
NO HARMING OF ANY HUMAN BEINGS  
FOXY MUST BE CAREFUL WHEN USING HIS CLAW, HOOK OR TEETH  
FOXY MUST STAY AWAY FROM WINDOWS AND DOORS  
THERE ARE NO ENDOSKELETONS PRESENT HERE  
MORE RULES MAY BE ADDED AS NEEDED

The man fantasized about adding rules concerning their sexual matters, but a part of him felt unsettled about doing so. Foxy may have been an animatronic but he still didn’t want to feel like he was using him against the fox’s will. Of course, they needed to have a talk about that.

“Foxy, can you read these rules?” The man asked as he held up the papers.

“Aye,” Foxy replied before he read back each of the written lines.

“Do you understand them all?”

“Aye,” the fox replied again. “I understand them all.”

“There is something else, Foxy,” the man began. “I would like to continue doing what we just did. That is, if that is agreeable to you. If there is ever a time you don’t want to do such things, you can tell me.”

“I can’t imagine such a time,” Foxy replied, “but it is good to hear that ye will listen to Foxy’s words.”

“Good, good.” The man grabbed a pair of scissors from his table. Now came the part where he would find out if Foxy was indeed honest and understanding, or if he was making a terrible mistake. He cut the tape away from Foxy’s arms and body and pulled it off. Foxy flexed his arms before pushing himself up into a better sitting position on the bed. He let his legs fall open and the man’s eyes could not help but be drawn to that tempting area.

“Will ye be using Foxy again?” The fox asked as he spread his legs a little wider.

“Is that...is that what you want?” The man replied.

“Foxy not be against such actions. Ye made me feel things I never felt before. Good things. Foxy is willing to do such things with ye as often as ye like.”

The man felt his face start to flush red at the thought of fucking the fox again. It was definitely something he wanted to do and Foxy seemed to be more than willing. He rubbed his cock through his pants; it was going to take a little time and stimulation before he would be ready to go for another round.


	7. Seven

It didn’t take him long to start feeling horny again. The sight of the fox on his bed served to fuel his erection and he rubbed at it to make himself hard. He was going to tell Foxy to turn over again but stopped. This would be the ultimate test to see if the animatronic would indeed follow the rules he had written out. Fucking him in this position would put his face near Foxy’s sharp teeth and those could mean death if the fox broke the rules. However, the man found that the element of danger only made him more excited and he decided to risk it.

He climbed onto the bed and on top of Foxy. The man grasped Foxy by his hand and his hook and brought the fox’s arms up next to his head. Their faces were only inches apart and the man pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Foxy’s muzzle. The fox made a surprised sounding noise, as he had never been kissed before.

Foxy let his legs fall open and the man slid in between them, his cock automatically finding the opening it sought. He slid in easily, the channel still slick from its previous use and cleaning. Both of them moaned as the man moved slowly, wanting to make this time last much longer. Once again he pressed a soft kiss to Foxy’s muzzle, as their close proximity made it so tempting. He found that he wasn’t afraid at all and that he could indeed trust the fox.

As the man slid in and out slowly, Foxy moved his hips back and forth, which created a delicious friction. It seemed that he was learning how to participate in this act. The man shuddered as Foxy rolled his hips and he pressed his cock in as far as he could. Foxy moaned again and the man’s patience began to wear thin. Even though he wanted to keep going slow, the sight and sounds of the fox were driving him to a faster pace. Soon he was pounding into Foxy who was moaning and moving in an undulating manner.

The man heard the electrical noises before he felt the subtle shock, indicating that Foxy had overloaded. He soon followed with his own orgasm that pulsed hard and long as he rocked through each tremor. When he had finished he didn’t pull out right away, but collapsed against Foxy’s chest and released his arms. Foxy brought his arms down to wrap around him in a kind of hug. The two of them rested there, the man breathing heavily with heart pounding and the fox with the sizzling sound of cooling circuits.


	8. Eight

He reluctantly moved from his position on Foxy’s body into a sitting one, carefully removing his spent member from the warm hole. Foxy seemed to be in some kind of recharge mode, for his eyes were closed and he was perfectly still.

‘I wore him out,’ the man thought with a bit of smugness behind it. He was in an unusually good mood and there was no doubting the reason why. The only downside was that he would once again have to clean Foxy up. Perhaps he could teach the fox how to do so himself, but it would probably be too awkward considering he had a hook for own of his hands. The man resigned himself to the duty and found that he didn’t really mind that much, since it meant he got to make the fox squirm even more.

He decided to let Foxy recharge before bothering him and he got up from the bed and went into the living room. As he was changing into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, his phone rang. He didn’t recognize the number and that gave him pause. He decided to let it ring through to his answering machine. If it were one of his bosses, he did not want to talk with them right now. He actually hoped they thought he was dead so they wouldn’t come bothering him about coming back to work and especially wouldn’t bother him about the whereabouts of one pirate fox animatronic. Damn, he should have covered his tracks better, but he wasn’t thinking very clearly earlier; he had just wanted to get away from that damn pizzeria and take Foxy with him. Of course, he did have dirt of his own against the owners, considering how many security guards seemed to end up suddenly leaving the job and the gallons of bleach that were delivered to the pizzeria almost every two weeks.

The man called his answering machine to retrieve the message that had been left. To his surprise, it was from Mike.

“Hey,” Mike said, “I hope you are doing ok. I just wanted to let you know that I switched out the security tapes so if anyone looks, they won’t see you taking Foxy. The owners called to talk to you earlier, but I told them about the weird message you had left me. After that they just hung up. They haven’t come down here, but we got a large delivery of bleach again. I have a feeling they aren’t going to come looking for you or anything, but still be careful. I’ve got your back as much as I can. Call me if you need any help or just anything, ok? Well, talk to you later, bye.”

He smiled as the message ended. Mike was a good kid and had covered for him. Their bosses probably thought he was dead so they wouldn’t come searching for him. The only thing that gave him pause was that he didn’t know what the owners would do when they found out that Foxy was missing. Hopefully they would think the animatronic had taken off on its own. Perhaps they would even sell the place to distance themselves from any future happenings.

Still, his apartment probably wasn't the safest place to remain long term. He could take Foxy and go to his parents’ house up by the lake. It was a summer vacation spot that his family no longer used. He decided he would call his parents later that evening and ask them about it. Then he would have to call Mike and thank him for his help. Before that though, he had a fox that needed a good cleaning and he was suddenly very anxious to get started.


	9. Nine

The fox was recharging peacefully as the man grabbed a cloth and tried to gently clean him without disturbing him. However, Foxy must have been feeling overly sensitive in that area as he started to stir at the first touch of the cloth to his hole.

“No more...not yet…” Foxy groaned, weakly trying to bring his legs together. “‘S too much…”

“I’m just cleaning you up, that’s all,” the man replied.

“I can’t...ooohhh,” Foxy moaned as the man dipped the cloth a little further inside. As he continued to wipe, Foxy shuddered and the familiar crackle of electricity filled the air. The man stopped in surprise. Had Foxy just overloaded again? The fox had gone completely still, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. The man laughed quietly at the adorable sight and quickly finished the cleaning. He would let the fox recharge for as long as he needed.

The man got dressed and decided to call his parents about the summer house. The sooner he got Foxy up there, the better. He dialed their number and his mother answered the phone. They had a pleasant talk, although she did chide him for not calling more often.

“Sorry Mom,” he apologized, then proceeded to ask about the house. His father got on the line and after a lengthy discussion and numerous questions (thank goodness he could think of adequate explanations to their inquiries), they agreed to let him move into the house. He thanked them profusely, excited that he now had a place to bring Foxy.

After hanging up, the man sat down and started to make a list of all the things he needed to do. In the short term he would need to do things like stock the house with supplies and have the power and water turned back on. Long term, he needed to do things like find a new job in that area. He knew of a restaurant there that he used to work at a few years ago and that gave him the advantage of being able to leave Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria off his resume.

The man smiled as everything seemed to be fitting together perfectly. Now he just had to call Mike, who would be on his shift in a few hours. After that, he would need to figure out the night’s sleeping arrangement. He would probably take the couch since Foxy was sprawled across the bed and it probably was still risky to fall asleep next to the fox, even though Foxy had assured him that he had to follow the rules the man had written up. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, watching Foxy recharge as he waited for Mike’s shift to start.


	10. Ten

The man woke up to the sight of Foxy looking at him from the bed. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep sitting in the chair. The last thing he remembered was watching Foxy, deep in recharge. He wondered when the fox had woken up and was greatful that he had indeed followed the new rules. Perhaps it wouldn't be too dangerous now to sleep next to Foxy.

"Good mornin' lad," Foxy greeted him.

"Morning Foxy," he replied. Morning? He quickly checked his watch. It was nearing six am, so at least he would still be able to get in touch with Mike. He got up and picked up his phone, dialing the familiar number by memory. It was just turning six when Mike answered.

"Hello?" Mike said, sounding a bit frazzled.

"Hey there, are you safe right now?" The man asked.

"Oh, hey, yeah everything's quiet now," Mike replied. "How are things with you?"

"Everything is okay. Have the owners said anything else yet?"

"I haven't heard from them further," Mike informed him. "I think you are in the clear."

"Great," the man said and he told Mike his plans to move to his parents' summer home. He also told him what he had found out about the animatronics and rule following, in the hopes that perhaps Mike could use the information to his advantage. After they said their good byes and hung up, the man went back to sit by Foxy.

The fox had rolled onto his back and was sitting up in the bed. His eyes followed every movement the man made.

"Foxy," the man began, "we are going to be leaving here soon, to go live in a new place."

"Another pizzeria?" The fox asked.

The man laughed. "No, no more pizzerias. We are going to live in a house. There will be room for you to walk around, maybe even outside sometimes."

"That sounds nice," Foxy replied, even though he sounded a little unsure.

"I'm going to have to leave here in a little while, just for a short time, to run some errands. You need to continue to follow the rules even when I'm not here. Do you understand?"

"Aye," the fox replied.

"Good, good. You are doing wonderfully," the man praised him. "How are your energy levels right now?"

"I be all recharged."

"Well then," the man said with a sly grin, "why don't we have some fun before I attend to my errands?"

**Author's Note:**

> In my fics, the animatronics are not inhabited by the ghosts of the murdered children. The ghosts caused the animatronics to  
> become "aware" but they are not stuck inside them.


End file.
